This study aims to determine the density of platelet a2b1 in patients with acute coronary syndromes, coronary artery disease (CAD) without acute syndromes, and those without CAD. This comparison will allow the investigators to test whether variation in density is related to variation in the incidence of CAD and development of acute coronary syndromes.